puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Degeneration X (Viridian)
Degeneration X was a crew on the Viridian Ocean. The captain renamed it from the previous name Firepumpers. Promotion Rules * Pirate - starting out, no cabin person * Officer - must know how to gun, start pillies, and have a few narrows and brouds. * Fleet officer - must know how to run pillies, chart a course, gun well, distingueshed, and be able to finish pillies * Senior officer - good stats and my trust. * Captain - lol DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!! LOLOLOL Rules # Never leave a ship abondoned at sea, in battle, on a deserted island or alone with jobbers on it. Finish all pillies. If you start a pilly, finish it, do not logg off or take off and leave the ship during a battle or at sea. Do not come on and off ship during a pilly. Never AFK during battle. Plank! Always team up during battle. Do not take over the helm !! Do not divide the booty if you are not the OIC (officer in charge). Do not lazz about. Plank!! Always take a station. The crows nest is not a station. Anyone in there during a pilly will get planked. Only if your lagging or if you Diss - connect will be excuseable, anything else is not tollerated and you will be planked. # Do not change someone's rank without asking the captain's permission first. Doing so will only get your rank lowered. # Do not steal anything off of anyone's ship such as poe, furniture, stock or charts. I will not tollerate theives on my crew. If you steal, you will be reported to the OM and expelled, no exceptions, and no excuses. If the records say that you stoled, then you will be dealt with. # Do not argue with anyone with a higher rank then you. Do not argue or threaten anyone on the crew. Do not argue or threaten the captain. I will exspell you right then and there. Do not spam crew chat with nonsence that does not concern the other crew members. # Do not ask for higher ranks or to be on the flag. Do not beg for poe and do not bribe anyone on the crew for higher ranks or to be on the flag. Do not go into the inns and beg for poe. Do not scam anyone out thier things. Do not accept bribes from pirates wanting to join the crew if you make them a high rank. Do not belive them if they say that they have an alt who has a high rank and they want a high rank also but their stats are bad. Do not make pirates with bad stats an officer without asking the captain first. # Do not make fun of anyone in the crew, Do not argue or swear, or name calling. Do not go to the inn and make fun of or tease or argue with anyone in other crews. Doing so might cause them to go into war with us, and might get you banned if they report you to the OM. # Restock all ships the same way as you started out with. If you do not stock ship after pilly, you will be held responcible,and will use your own poe to stock it... # Do not take anyone's ship into sinking blockaids, flortilla's or atlantis without the owner's permission. Doing so will get you demoted or exspelled. If you take out your own ship, that is OK. If you take out a ship without permmision to a sinking blockaid, flortilla, or atlantis and it sinks, you will be held responcible and will replace the ship. Do not even think that leaveing the crew will save you from not replaceing the ship. You will be reported to the OM. # If you own a ship, please lock it up after pilly, or when not in use. Make sure the ship is locked before you logg off. I do not want things to get stolen off of the ships. If you do not lock up your ship, and things get stolen, the person who stoled the stock will be reported to the OM and expelled. You will be warned to lock up the ship to keep your things from getting stolen. If it happens again because you didn't lock up the ship, then you will deal will be demoted. If you do not like to follow my rules, you will be expelled and might not be allowed to return to this crew ever again. It all depends on what you did to get expelled. Thanks ! Captain Bigpapapump .. P.S. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me. Thanks!!